Lilith
Lilith is the spawn of Ophis created from her stolen powers in Volume 11, and is currently considered as Ophis by the Alliance and Khaos Brigade. Appearance Lilith looks exactly like Ophis with the exceptions of a slightly different outfit and a pony tail. It is unknown if she can shapeshift her appearance like Ophis. Personality Lilith acts in a similar way as Ophis, and rarely shows any sort of emotion. She also loves sweets. Azazel has noted that she is a rather greedy dragon. But it also includes that she shares a very similar personality to Ophis, and that is being her naive and innocent attitude but at the same time kind like Ophis. History Lilith was created by Khaos Brigade some time after Ophis' powers were stolen by Cao Cao. She was then placed as Rizevim's personal bodyguard. Plot The Legend of Oppai Dragon and his Lively Companions Lilith was first introduced in Volume 16, where Rizevim told Azazel and the others that she acts as his bodyguard. She was later seen in front of a shop in the Tepes Faction's town by Issei and some of the girls, staring at an accessory that had the shape of a red Dragon. After Issei bought her accessory and was about to leave, Lilith pulled on Issei's clothes and said that she was hungry. Issei and the group then led her to a restaurant and after eating, she left saying that she had to protect Rizevim. After Marius Tepes was killed by Gasper and the second Holy Grail restored to Valerie Tepes, Lilith appeared alongside Rizevim and was able to deflect Xenovia's full force attack with just a swing of her arm. She was later seen retreating with Rizevim and Euclid Lucifuge using a magic circle, and she looked at Issei at the last moment. She took part in the attack of Qlippoth on Heaven in Volume 18, always accompanying Rizevim. When he attacked Asia Argento, Fafnir went into Outrage mode, knocking Lilith away with his tail before overwhelming Rizevim with a barrage of attacks and legendary weapons. After that she retired with Rizevim when he was attacked by both Issei and, later, Michael. In Volume 20 she was tasked by Rizevim to protect Agreas' core room in which there were hundreds of Boosted Gear Scale Mail replicas along with a sleeping 666 (Trihexa). During D×D's attack on Agreas (after Rizevim sent Níðhǫggr to kidnap Issei's parents and the Evil Dragon injured Ophis after she withstood all of Níðhǫggr attacks directed to the Spectre Dragon egg without resisting them so that he wouldn't kill Issei's parents) She was approached by Azazel who tried to convince her to let him pass by bribing her with a chocolate bar. Vali, along with Azazel, managed to convince her to join them to meet her other half, Great Red, and Issei again, with the promise of lots of candies. Red Dragon Emperor of the Blazing Truth × White Dragon Emperor of the Morning Star: The True Dragon(s) of the Kuoh Academy In Volume 22, Lilith officially moved into Hyoudou Residence, and was given the nickname "Lith" to concealed her true identity. In Volume 23, Lilith is seen playing with Ophis and Kunou a game in the large bath, which interrupted an erotic moment between Issei and Akeno. In Volume 24, nearly everyone from the Hyoudou Residence came to have an enjoyable at the school pool, Lilith, Ophis and Kunou in particularly were playing a ball game within the pool. They eventually went back home as soon as they heard that the parents of all of Issei's fiances have gathered there. Lilith appeared in Volume 25, Lilith went to take together with Issei, Ophis, and Kunou. Lilith and Kunou asked Issei to carry them after Ophis asked him first. Later Lilith and Ophis started to mimicked Kunou and pounced onto Issei. Lilith appeared together with Ophis, Kunou, and Gorou at Valhalla to cheer Issei for his match against Typhon. Lilith reappeared shortly in True Volume 1, watching Issei and his team leave to fight against the Greek primordial goddess Nyx. In True Volume 3, appearing together with Ophis and the Spectre Dragon at the Grigori establishment after sensing her own energy, Great Red’s energy, and Issei’s energy being mixed. Powers & Abilities Immense Strength: Like the original Ophis, Lilith possesses immense strength. She was able to take the full force attack of the Ex-Durandal with her bare hands and was able to reflect the attack by simply putting her hand forward and swinging it to the side. It is revealed that she possesses a little more than 1/4 of Ophis' powers. This happened because Ophis sent out most of her power to another space in the form of snakes while being caught by Samael which she later retrieved. Magic Talent: Lilith is capable of creating magic barriers, though they were easily bitten through by Fafnir in his Outrage mode. Immense Durability: Like her origin Ophis, Lilith is extremely durable, completely unscathed after a strike from Fafnir in his Outrage mode. Quotes *".....Rizevim, protect, Lilith’s duty." (Volume 16, Life 2) *(To Issei, Vali and Ophis) “Then, Lilith also wants to be together.” (Volume 21, Y Ddraig Goch & Albion Gwiber) Trivia *Rizevim Livan Lucifer named Lilith after his mother, Lilith, who was known as "The Beginning Mother of all Devils". **Lilith is Adam's first wife in Jewish folklore **In mythology, Lilith is the name of a Mesopotamian storm demon associated with the wind and thought to bear disease and death. **In ancient Semitic folklore, Lilith is the name of a night demon. *Lilith in Hebrew translates to "night creatures", "night monster", "night hag", or "screech owl" **Lilith is also the Hebrew form of Sumerian Lilitu, meaning "of the night." *Lilith's love for sweets was inherited from Ophis. References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Dragon Category:Khaos Brigade Category:Dragon God Category:Former Antagonist Category:Hyoudou Residence